Confronting Jamie
Mission Brief: * Director Pearce ** Several factions are working against Division… Sarif/Kusanagi / Templars / The lightbringers (the ones who killed the queen) ** I’m going to leave it up to you to crete a surveillance tactic on Jamie Chapelle Olson. * Surveillance plan ** Divided into two parts - Communications and movement surveillance *** Communications surveillance **** We get internal access to Jamie’s work devices. Computer, pad, phone, whatever she might have. The surveillance of Division communications should not be a problem undetected. We’ll ask Rebecca to coordinate some new hires (unknown to Jamie) to analyze the communications data and monitor for messaging to unauthorized third parties. **** Jason asks Jamie out on a date of sorts utilising sincerity. Like, 'we've been flirting around the issue of 'us' for a long while now, and it's about time we had a real conversation about how we feel.' **** Whilst Jason is entertaining Jamie he places his phone close to Jamie’s personal one if she has one. The malware on Jason’s phone infects her device remotely and we gain access to her phone and other networked hardware. We start to monitor her private communications. Jason wishes he could communicate with her privates. *** Movement surveillance **** High altitude drones - We make good use of devices such as Zephyrs and other undetectable drones to keep a constant eye on Jamie’s movements whenever she goes outside. **** We take over cameras in all the locations she visits and record everything she does. **** Physical team - 5 spooks with combat training are constantly deployed to follow Jamie (they don’t have to get very close due to drone surveillance). They have laser microphones to get audio covertly from indoors. The teams are instructed to intercept and capture if needed. Command must come from us. Objectives # Find out who Jamie is reporting to # Find out what kind of information she is relaying Operative After-Action Reports Jason: Patrick: * Surveillance Team ** Jamie went home, picked up a phone and inserted a sim card. She typed a text message. A minute afterwards the phone rang. She answered and walked to the window to enable an anti-listening device that made outside listening impossible. She turned her back and talked for two and a half minutes. * Jason’s date with Jamie ** Jason enabled the anti-listening device all of a sudden ** The surveillance team noticed a possible sniper on a rooftop. I headed there. ** Jason spilled the beans on Jamie. Explained how we know about her and her being a double agent. He rose up to intercept the sniper’s view of her. ** Jamie: “Jason. They’re not here for me. So I would sit my ass down if I were you.” ** Jason: “What’s going on?” ** Jamie: “It’s not your friends in the Illuminati and it’s not the satan worshippers, the followers of the bringer of light. I work for the people you guys should be working for. The ones you worked for originally. The Templars.” ** Jamie: “There was something between me and Clint (David 3 (Jason)). We managed to hide it. When I heard Maria and Steven (Sophia’s past handler and secretary that she torturekilled) were trying to interfere with the Fukushima mission. The Templars wanted to either kill you or capture you so they could experiment on you or so they could see if they could clone you. I couldn’t do that to my Clint. I’ve always been with them. My father was a templar. And my father’s father. ** Jamie: “If you let me go, they’ll kill me. Who gave you the information about me?” ** Jason: “I have a little place in the mountains that the division doesn’t know about. Your story doesn’t have to end here.” ** I took down the sniper but left him alive. *** The "Sniper": Marcus Federly 44, a UK citizen (originating from Plymouth) working in the United States as a legal consultant with a temporary work permit. He has a history with the army, he was a member of The Special Reconnaissance Regiment, or SRR, which is a special reconnaissance unit of the British Army, since it’s founding up until the year 2014 when he suddenly wanted a career change. ** Douglas traced the sniper’s phone that got messages from four blocks away. A burner phone. I gave chase. ** Jamie: “I don’t know many people from Templars. It’s small cells that only know each other and one other person from another cell.” ** Jamie: “Eventually we’ll have to get rid of the muslims… Why don’t you guys just join us?” ** Jamie: “Why isn’t there a Sophia with you guys. There’s always been four of you. I guess that’s to be expected.” ** Jamie: “She found out about Maria and Steven. You can call your squad in. I don’t think we can get much more out of you.” ** Burner phone was used by a 180cm normal build guy, collared shirt, short brown hair, glasses. Hopped into a Grey Sedan registered to National Geographic. ** Traced the Sedan to a suburban house owned by Brent Cassidy. The car was parked in front of it. I knocked. *** The man pointed a gun at me. After sending a message to a call center in Germany saying ‘I’m compromised’ he put his phone into the microwave and surrendered. *** Brent Cassidy 41, an American whom has worked abroad extensively, in Germany, Africa, Italy, Spain and in Panama and Jamaica. He is a history professor and has written many articles for National Geographic on religious artifacts and locations around the world, especially related to early Christianity. His latest project was in Haiti with them was as a teacher to the students of fotobit when they took fotos for the article http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/2015/12/haiti-photos-by-haitians-text. *** He has a background as a military journalist in the United States Department of Defense. ** Pearce’s debrief: *** Maria and Steven **** Maria Nemecec and Steven Rowling. **** Maria was Healani’s handler and Steven her secretary. **** They were templars. Sophia found out and took them out in a horrible way and didn’t go back to Division because she couldn’t trust them anymore. ** We went down to floor -38 to the mortuary (asked Becca to turn off all cameras) and sought out James Ward (Theophilius 5) ** An apparition sat up that Douglas and Jason didn’t seem to see. ** James: *** Brother please forgive me my trespasses against you so I can join our father in heaven. Hebrews 9:12 *** Brother you will see glory and the light before the end of days. *** I forgive you the trespasses against me (he pointed at his forehead where the bulletwound was visible) ** I forgave him and the apparition vanished. I felt a big warm feeling all around me. So intense that I fell to the ground unconscious. ** Hebrews 9:12: "He did not enter by means of the blood of goats and calves; but he entered the Most Holy Place once for all by his own blood, thus obtaining eternal redemption.” ** When I regained consciousness I had a lot of new memories. *** I remember being James. I remember Healani telling me that someone inside has betrayed us on the Fukushima mission. She was going rogue to find out who. (Maria and Steven). Also remembered how she saved a lot of people that day. And could not save me because that would have exposed those people to radiation. *** I remember being a spy in the russian parliament. (Anatoli) **** Something hidden beneath of the Cathedral of Saint Sophia in Velegy Novgorod. Something the orthodox church wished hidden from the Roman Catholics and the Templars. Knew of the history of Khionya Guseva (Sophia 2). After she had fled from the second assassination attempt what really happened was that she was caught by government officials and put in prison where she died at the age of 94. She’s buried in a graveyard in Volgograd. *** I remember being a british spy posing as a german in the second world war. **** I remember seeing and feeling the presence of the Lance of Longinus. *** I remember being Nicola Tesla *** And even further back all the way to around 1300 I remember myself and my three companions. My brothers and sister. I remember that we were being used by The Templars to fight in their selfish war for christianity. I rememeber that most of the things in the war was for money and profit. **** Me: Fabrizio Moretti **** Jason: Pasquale Conti -> was in love with Florenza and she returned the advances but nothing ever came of it. **** Douglas: Tiberio Rossi **** Sophia: Florenza de Luca -> was ordered by the Templars to poison Pope Boniface VIII with arsenic. Templars at the time received orders from Philip IV of France. After that Florenza grew alienated from the order and withdrew into solitude as a nun to the Saint Marienthal Abbey in Germany. Not wishing to be a pawn of the Templars any longer. *** An oblong box that looks exactly like the one where we found my feather in was taken by Roger of Lauria. Admiral in the Italian fleet whom transported it in some place in Haiti before returning to Valencia where he died. *** I can now read and speak Italian, French, German, Latin, Serbocroatian, Russian, Hungarian, Enochian. ** Roger de Lauria *** He used a certain ship to get to Haiti. We should find the ship’s log. ** Realized that if I could sense James then Sophia probably can sense Healani inside Division. And Sophia’s the one who gave us her body.